Michel Lap Haven
Michel Lap Haven, sometimes called Mitchell, is a recurring character who assists the party throughout the Gagharv trilogy. Profile Michel appears as a young man with brown hair with a red headband in A Tear of Vermillion and Song of the Ocean. In Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch, he appears as an elderly man with a white beard and green coat, now goes by the name of Grandpa Lap. Background Michel is a sorcerer possessing great power and has traveled to the lands beyond Gagharv and the Backbone of the Great Serpent using transfer spells. As such, he has appeared in El Phildin, Weltluna and Tirasweel and has assisted the adventurers there. He is originally from Tirasweel, his home being Ragpick Village. Game Story A Tear of Vermillion Michel is first encountered in the ruins at Truth Island, examining a mural of black and white dragons representing Octum and Bardus, respectively. He's just arrived there when Avin, Rutice, and Gawaine meet him. Avin and Rutice begin to suspect him, but Gawaine tells them to stop. Then, Michel explains that in his land of Tirasweel, there are similar places called "Shrines", which are destinations of pilgrimage. Michel assisted them to activate the vision, by casting a spell that clears their minds. After Avin's group receives the visions of the locations of the remaining Sacred Treasures, Michel disappears. Later, he's found shipwrecked and saved by Avin and Thomas on their way returning to Brizahc. Then, it's revealed that he tried to go to Cathedral from the west coast. Because of this, coupled by the way Michel talks, Gawaine suspected him for not originally being from El Phildin. Everyone else doesn't believe it at first, but Michel confirms it himself, and saying that he's from the other side of Gagharv called Tirasweel. After returning to Brizahc, Michel explains that he used a Transfer spell to get to El Phildin from Tirasweel, and traveled around the region to know what's going on. He also explains the reasons he came here: a mere curiousity about the other side of Gagharv, and that he knows that Octum is about to be revived. After stating that this problem will also effect the other sides of Gagharv, Michel joins the party. But first, they must find a way to calm the tectonic wave and go to Kanaphia Island. Michel suggests them to put a huge shock on the plates in order to calm the tectonic wave. Avin suggests using explosives but is rejected by Thomas because it can't be used underwater. Luckily, Gawaine remembers about Crimson Fires, a special kind of peat with power-storing nature growing in Eiton Cave. Michel decides to assist the party obtaining Crimson Fires and joins the party. After this point, Michel stays with the party until they fight silver-haired Mile in the Cathedral. After Mile regains his consciousness, Michel decides to stay above and holds back Octum's Apostles while the rest of the party descends into the Sealed Land. He comes back again before the party fight Bellias, assisting a severely injured Lucias to stand and fight back. Bellias comments that he didn't saw him before, and that Michel is very strong. In the ending, Michel is seen talking to Professor Elenoa about the magic of El Phildin. Elenoa offers him to come to the Sorcery School if he wants to learn more about it.But as Michel has something to do first, he only promised to her that he'll come after he finished his business. In the after-credits event, Michel is seen talking with Thomas about going back to Tirasweel using the southern route. He also mentions that Avin entrusted him with Sacred Sword Elucion, saying that El Phildin doesn't need it again and hoping that it'll be useful in the future (in Song of the Ocean and Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch). And because Elucion means "Paradise of the Gods", now that the Gods are gone the name isn't appropriate again. Thomas suggests him to name the sword with a meaning that suits the new era without the Gods. Michel then renames it as Espelancer, which means "Path of Hope". Song of the Ocean 7 years have passed since the events of A Tear of Vermillion, now aged 35 he travels to Weltluna using his Transfer Magic to investiage the events surrounding the Dark Sun. His first appearance is in the Water Tribe Village of Shulf. He is seen overlooking the large crevus in the earth known as Gagharv, and is eventually found by Forte and friends. He explains to them the existance of El Phildin and Tirasweel beyond Gagharv and the Backbone of the Great Serphamt Michel, going by the name Mitchell, assists Forte and the group at various points in their adventure. He comes to Weltluna alongside Avin, Mile, Captain Thomas, and Vice Captain Rouca by Planetos II. He's also the one who gives Forte Espelancer. Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch Many years have passed since the events in El Phildin and Weltluna. Michel now in his 80s can be found living back at his home in Tirasweel in the village of Ragpick. Here, he appears as an old man who helps Jurio and Chris in the beginning of their pilgrimage, by stopping Goose's attempt on escaping from the village. After Jurio and Chris left Ragpick Village, they met a family who claims that Grandpa Lap once saved them from bunches of wolves. If they returned to Lap's Cottage after this scene, Grandpa Lap denies the praise he received and faking his memory loss. Later, Jurio and Chris learns that Grandpa Lap once traveled to Witch's Island, and the fact that he was once a great sorcerer from Morrison. It is also revealed by Durzel's letter that Grandpa Lap once used the name "Ortega", and trains him in the way of swordsmanship. He's also the one who changed Gueld's Staff's shape and keeps it until he entrusted it to Chris. If one reads the books about Great Sorcerer Ortega and talks to several NPC across Tirasweel, it's revealed that Michel has done the following, but not limited to: *Defeating Warlock Geppeus in a friendly duel in his residence on an ice mountain on the north. *With Geppeus' help, defeats a Demon. *Slays hordes of dragons and obtained the title of "Dragon Slayer". *Delivered Crimson Fires for the people of Negar Island and told them to use the fires for their own good. *Divides Tirasweel's magic system into two schools: Kand and Chapel. *Builds the Holy Capital of Oldos, where everyone can learn about magic. *Entrusts Ragpick Village's Elder with Silver Dagger. *Entrusts Durzel with the sword Espelancer. Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Gagharv Trilogy Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spellcasters Category:Party Members